


Purgatory

by sklbug15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting John Winchester, M/M, character back from the dead, suggested Dean/Castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back from the dead John Winchester seems to know a lot. Also he really wants to meet Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory

Sam had a wall on either side of him and warm liquid dripping down the side of his face from a cut above his ear.   
Dean had the knife hanging loosely from his hand, pain radiating up and down his side.   
Both of the Winchester men ignored their pain as they watched the man in front of them warily. 

"Hey boys," The man took a step toward the two hunters who both instinctively tensed.   
"Who are you?" Dean rasped out, fingers curling around the piece of metal in his hand. Because this person, this thing was not who he looked like. It couldn't be.   
"Dean it's me." The person took another step toward the elder hunter, Sam watching warily from the corner of the wall that he shared with his brother. Dean tensed, and the man turned to look at Sam, "Sammy, it's me," he said, a pleading note in his voice.   
"No, that's not possible," Dean stated, bracing his body for another fight. The man turned back to look at the older brother, staring at each other as the third watched them.   
"Maybe it is," his younger brother finally piped up. Both of the other men turned to look at the youngest. "Think of how many times we've come back from the dead. Why couldn't he have?" Sam asked.  
Dean turned back, eyeing the man in front of him. "It's me, Dean," the man stated one more time, looking between both the younger men.   
Within twenty minutes both hunters were back in the car, John Winchester riding in the back seat, having passed all the tests his sons could think of for him. 

Sam opened the door to the bunker, letting his father in. "So yea this is the bunker. It's kind of a long story, but it's ours."  
"It belonged to a group called the Men of-" "Letters" John cut his eldest off. Dean stopped talking for a few seconds, staring at his father.   
"You know about the Men of Letters?" Sam asked, surprise lacing his voice.   
John nodded his head. "Yea," he said.  
"Well did you know we're legacies?" Dean asked in a tone that suggested that he thought the answer was going to be no.   
"I know about Henry and his involvement in the group. And that he got killed which is why he never returned home," the boys' father answered.   
Sam could see his brother visibly deflate and held back a chuckle. Dean did seem to enjoy the fact that they were "legacies".   
"Oh. Well do you know about purgatory?" Dean blurted out.   
"It's where the monsters go when they die." his father said, before a quick pause, "oh and gays."   
Dean stared at his father. Sam was momentarily surprised. Not once had his father ever said or done anything to suggest he was homophobic. Then he saw it. The little twinkle in the older man's eyes. He covered his mouth as a chuckle threatened to break loose. Dean was too busy staring at their father to notice, his mouth slightly ajar. John broke into a grin.   
"I'm kidding Dean. I fully accept you as my son no matter what choices you make or who you love." A hand clapped onto Dean's shoulder as he began stuttering.   
"But I'm not gay," he finally said, green eyes wide. Sam had broken into full blown laughter at this point.   
"What have you been telling him, Sammy?" Dean bellowed at his brother, twisting around to glare at him.   
"Whatever you say Dean. Now where's this Castiel guy I've been hearing about," John began looking around as if to find Cas standing in a corner.   
"You know about Cas too?" Dean asked loudly, his face getting red. Sam laughed harder, holding onto a table for support.   
"SAM!" his older brother turned on him. At this point Sam was on the floor, trying to breathe while laughing.   
John started chuckling. Dean turned and then stopped in defeat. "I'm not gay," he said petulantly. Sam was now gasping for air on the floor as he was beginning to calm down.   
"Relax Dean, either way I love you and your brother." John said, grinning, winking at Sam.   
"Your face," Sam managed to get out pointing at his brother from the floor. Dean crossed his arms alternating glares between his brother and father who were both laughing softly at this point.   
"What's going on?" came a fourth voice. Castiel was standing in the doorway, head tilted as he looked at the three Winchesters in confusion.  
"Hey Cas," Sam said, still lying on the floor.   
"So this is Castiel," John said, grinning at Dean. Dean let out a huff.  
Sam and John both started laughing again, and Dean found himself chuckling with them, the angel looking bewildered.

**Author's Note:**

> The good majority of this was a dream that I had back in April. Clearly my subconscious response to all of the homophobic John fics out there. I was kinda sad when I woke up and realized it wasn't an actual episode.


End file.
